Field
The present disclosure relates to displaying of a virtual object in a virtual space.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, studies on mixed reality (MR) for achieving seamless connection between a real space and a virtual space have been vigorously conducted. For example, a device that presents MR includes the following configuration. Such a device displays an image on which an image of a virtual reality space, e.g., a virtual object or character information rendered with computer graphics, is overlapped on an image in a real space captured by an image capturing apparatus such as a video camera. The image of the virtual reality space is generated in accordance with a position and an orientation of the image capturing apparatus. The display method by such a device is known as a video see-through method. Such a system can be achieved with a head-mounted display (HMD) used as a display, e.g., see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-134161.
An image display device can be implemented by an optical see-through method. In this method, an image in a virtual space, generated in accordance with a position and an orientation of a viewpoint of an operator, is displayed on the HMD displaying an image in the real space in a see-through manner.
A case is considered in which a viewer experiences MR in a virtual object such as a building in a mixed reality space. In such a case, alignment of a floor surface of the virtual object and a floor surface in the real space, on which the viewer is actually standing, has been conventionally conducted by moving positional coordinates of the virtual object in accordance with numerical values input with an input device such as a keyboard. Alternatively, the movement is achieved by a manual operation on a game controller and the like for moving the virtual object.